


Touched Starved and Tired

by WildCacti



Series: Back Home [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Bottom Stephen, Bottom Tony, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Teasing, Top Stephen, Top Tony, Worried Tony, for now, stephen is late, teasing in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCacti/pseuds/WildCacti
Summary: Stephen comes home from a hard day of sorcerer-ing and Tony’s up waiting. Sexy times ensue





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen Strange quietly stepped through a glowing portal to reveal the darklit room he longed to be in all day. He trudged over to the semi occupied bed, moving slowly as to not disturb Tony. The doctor kicked off his shoes and spare layers of clothing, appreciating his skin finally being able to breath. With just a simple shirt and sweatpants left, Stephen crawled into the bed and snuggled closed to the presumably sleeping man already there. His heart skipped a beat when Tony mumbled and rolled over, droopy eyes meeting his paired with a weak smile.  
“Hey Stephen...” He leaned forward to give the doctor’s head a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull them closer together.   
“I thought you were asleep.” Stephen returned the embrace, nuzzling his nose against the other’s cheek.   
“Thought I’d greet you tonight” Tony chuckled and brushed stray strands of hair from Stephen’s eyes, admiring the fierce yet controlled look he always seemed to give. “Do you come home this late every night?” It’d struck Tony that the sorcerer was a hard worker but to such an extent?   
“A few late hours protecting the world is better than utter destruction Tony”   
“That doesn’t answer my question Strange”   
Stephen bit his lip. He sighed, checking the time before replying “it’s rather early tonight”.   
Tony furrowed his eyebrows, breathing in Stephen’s work-worn scent before continuing. “The world can’t be saved if you end up sleeping on the job” He presented the comment sarcastically but couldn’t hide the deep worry for the sorcerer’s health.   
“I’m a doctor, I know my limits”  
“You don’t acknowledge your limits”  
“Well I don’t have lim-“  
Strange paused. Tony raised his eyebrows and sighed deeply. “You better start coming home earlier or I’ll come get you myself”   
Stephen twisted his face, shuddering at the thought of the iron man swooping in and using the opportunity to role play a father-child school pickup scene. “Don’t you dare”   
Tony chuckled, pausing before whispering a final “take care of yourself” and softly kissing Stephen on the lips. The doctor could feel his tense body already relax, the stress and tension of a day’s work already flowing away. He gently pushed back, wrapping his hands around the back of Tony’s head. They cuddled in silence, with only the puckering of their lips as they drew back to breath ringing through the air. It’d been days since they had any opportunity to be intimate in any way, and Stephen suddenly realized how much he’d been craving this. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders instead to pull them closer together. He nibbled at Tony’s lower lip, purring as he gently stroked it with his tongue.   
Tony shuddered, grip tightening on Stephen’s clothes. He hastily dropped his hands down to fiddle with the hem of the doctor’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head as they briefly separated. The chilling silence of the night only amplified Stephen’s hoarse moan upon Tony’s sensual caress on his torso. The doctor grit his teeth as Tony’s fingers crawled up his chest, sending shivers down his spine. Stephen’s jaw relaxed as Tony pressed against his lips, allowing another groan to escape into the air. The smaller man hummed gleefully as he breathed in his vulnerable lover. He was completely and utterly engrossed in admiring the quivering sorcerer, clutching his shoulders as he began grinding his crotch against Stephen’s.   
A deep rumble resonated deep within the doctor’s chest as he lavished in Tony’s passionate movement. The mound in between his legs was painfully apparent as the friction between the two men quickened. Tony licked his lips and snuck his hand into Stephen’s pants, latching around a touch starved penis. He stroked his length, gently flicking the damp tip to provoke a hefty moan from the sorcerer.   
Without a beat of hesitation, Tony dropped his head, leaving a trail of love bites down Stephen’s body as he swiftly pulled off his pants with his free hand. A hungry mouth replaced the hand on Stephen’s pulsing cock, lathering the sensitive skin with dripping saliva. The doctor’s back curled, squirming against the pleasure shooting through his body. “oh...mmn...Tony god, Tony”   
The quiet whimpers of the sorcerer was met with Tony’s tongue expertly tracing a throbbing vein within his mouth. To his pleasure, Stephen released a hefty moan, hips rocking and a hand now tangled into Tony’s hair to guide him. The smaller man let Stephen push his cock to the back of his throat, lapping at the precum building in his mouth. He gripped onto the doctor’s torso tightly, supporting the rhythmic thrusting of his lower half.   
“...faster...Tony...god I’m impatient hurry…” His gruff plea was interrupted by a groan, sending the man back into a sensual daze.   
Tony could sense the latter man ready to burst at any second, seizing the opportunity to skitter back and leave Stephen hanging. He licked his lips of every trace of the sorcerer, relishing in the flavor staining his mouth.   
“Nnn...no tony I swear…” Stephen pawed weakly at Tony’s head to pull him back, to no avail. “You’re cruel…” He panted heavily, painfully wary of the bulging cock desperate to be finished off. The craving eating at him screamed for Tony. It pulsed through his veins with his racing heartbeat, making it harder to not release himself then and there.   
Tony calculated carefully how long to hang back. How long would the Wizard last in this rare state? How much could he push? He wanted to know. He needed to know. Every moment. Every second was noted as he teased his lips over the erected penis. Information only he could use for...future reference.   
The timer within him clicked. Stephen was desperate, whining and moaning for Tony to continue. He attacked, sucking hungrily for the time missed out around Stephen’s cock. A near instant rush of hot liquid shot down Tony’s throat, satisfying both men beyond words compare.   
Tony latched for as long as he could muster, ignoring the burning in his throat that dripped to his chest. He mumbled variations of Stephen’s name to himself as he finished licking the last of the white pools scattered around the area. He’d nearly finished when Stephen suddenly wrapped trembling fingers around his chin, prompting him to look at him eye to eye. He beckoned Tony up, keeping their eyes locked in a fierce gaze. With a gentle kiss to distract him, Stephen pushed Tony onto his back. Before he could resist, the Doctor grazed his lips against Tony’s ears and cooed so sweetly the smaller man had to think twice of what he really meant. 

“my turn”


	2. My turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen’s turn to tease Tony in bed :^)

“my turn”

The doctor swiftly pulled Tony’s remaining clothes off, lustfully pecking marks on his chest. Hunger drove Stephen to quickly make his way to a throbbing cock, perched expectantly for him. He generously lathered the hot skin with saliva, shivering when he heard Tony’s whimpery moans. 

Stephen satisfied himself with tasting the smaller man’s body before smirking and beginning to tease him instead. Letting his tongue hang, the sorcerer drew a path around the wet penis, twinging at the sudden lack of a mouth wrapped it. 

Tony grabbed Stephen’s hair in his hand, desperately trying to pull him back to its original position. The doctor pulled at the skin on his hips, leaving bright red marks and forcing a groan from Tony, who’s grip substantially weakened. A flush of heat was building in his core, sweat dripping off his skin in glistening strings. He tried to rock his hips but the doctor held him down, refusing to give him any satisfaction. 

“gh...Stephen...fuck…fuck” Tony bit his lip, mumbling as Stephen continued leaving marks around his body. He missed no spots, excluding the obvious hard cock waiting patiently for his tongue. Tony’s fingers curled tightly in Stephen’s hair again, frustration the the doctor’s precise movements growing. He knew exactly what he was doing. Hitting every spot but the one Tony desired most. Expertly stroking his skin with trembling hands and hot breath staining tense muscle. 

“Hurry...hurry up…” Stephen glanced up at him through fluttering eyelashes. Those beautiful hungry eyes bore into his, playful undertones barely shining through. “God Stephen hurry...stop teasing…” Tony groaned, struggling to not slur his words. The sorcerer seemed to consider his choices, waiting just long enough for Tony to relax his grip before engulfing his length is his mouth. A piercing moan bounced off the walls of the room, echoing like a song in Stephen’s ears. 

With a climax just around the corner, Stephen complied in letting Tony rock his hips and guide his head to his heart’s(or penis’?) content. Wet liquid sloshed in his mouth and the doctor hardly had a chance to breath in the heat of the moment. 

Both bodies, oiled with sweat and cum, swayed in unison in build up to Tony’s splooge. His release was paired with a gag from Stephen and pleasured yell from the former. His chest pounded, barely able to keep up with the energy coursing through his veins. He could barely hear Stephen’s unfortunate choking over his heartbeat. The doctor spit excess liquid out of his mouth, coughing until he could somewhat maintain a normal breathing pattern. The burning in his throat remained as Stephen gently wiped off his and Tony’s body with the bed covers before snuggling up beside him. 

It didn’t take long to notice the smaller man was asleep, breath shallow but content. Stephen smiled warmly, leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder as he shut his eyes. With the rhythmic heartbeat to match his with ringing in his ear, the sorcerer drifted off into a satisfied slumber that kept him asleep till late morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of doing one more chapter of the morning after! Hope you guys like it, and leave suggestions more what else you’d like to see :,0


	3. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen must attend a meeting the following morning. Too bad they forgot to cover up certain. Marks.

“We have a meeting today”

Tony grunted in reply and looked up towards the sound, rubbing his eyes. Stephen was standing by the closet door patting down fresh clothes recently pulled on. They locked eyes, memories of the previous night rushing back. 

“A meeting? Soon?” The mechanic stretched in place, kicking whatever covers were draped on him away. His muscles ached, sharp pains shooting through his tendons as he slowly sat up from the first good night of rest in a long while. 

“Fifteen minutes or so from now. Better get ready quick, I can portal us there but they won’t be happy” Stephen disappeared around the corner into the bathroom, presumably fixing his tussled hair as much as possible in the time given. “Don’t have time to shower, I got some clothes laid out so change and we can get going” A hint of weary exhaustion peeked through the doctor’s orders, among the obvious panic of the state both men were in. 

Tony rolled off the mattress, changing as quickly as his worn muscles could muster. Just a simple t shirt and jeans-this meeting would be no more than a get together with colleagues. He bit back a retort to shower and screw the meeting but somehow he managed to hold himself back. 

The two men bumped shoulders at the bathroom door, exchanging weak smiles as Tony scurried to wash his face and hair. They somehow managed to look presentable, minus their sluggish movements and aching bodies. It wasn’t until they walked through the portal, separating and walking in separately to avoid suspicion into the Avengers and co meeting that they’d realized one significant aspect they forget to deal with. 

“Tony...” Steve’s lips twitched, though he managed to keep his voice steady. 

“Steve” Tony furrowed his eyebrows moving to take a seat with Stephen trailing closely behind. 

Wanda was visibly blushing, hand covering her lips but failing to cover the pink rosey cheeks revealing a smirk. Natasha kept her cool better, though she raised an eyebrow at Tony before rolling her eyes. 

“We’re...I’m...neither me nor Strange are late, what’s the issue here?” Strained confusion creeped in Tony’s voice as he eyed the people in the room. Eventually his gaze rested on Bruce, whom he’d love to pat on the back and give a hug to after not seeing each other in months, but now all he could do was cooly glare. 

In reply, Bruce’s lips trembled and he motioned to his neck and chest, an embarrassed smile forming on his face. Tony quickly glanced down, twisting to stare at Strange when it struck him. The fresh, deep red hickeys splattered over both men’s exposed skin. A coordinated blush burned both men’s faces, a deadly silence filling the room. 

Natasha finally snorted, fingers clasped in a relaxed grip. “Stop it with that face boys, it was gonna reveal itself sooner or later” She muttered several words to which Steve replied with an exasperated sigh, throwing a $20 on the table and sliding it to her. 

Tony and Stephen both sat dumbfounded. In almost unison they hissed “You placed bets on us?” Tony nervously rubbed at the sensitive marks on his collarbone, pitifully trying to cover them as Stephen simply placed his head in his hands. 

Wanda finally found her face, chuckling before remarking “Natasha swore she could get you to slip up. Black widow obviously knows what she’s doing” They stole affirming glances with each other before looking back at the flustered duo. Sam and Rhodey were casually tapping their fingers on the table, pursing their lips as the situation before them unfolded. T’Challa was comfortably leaning into his chair as well, a gentle smirk unable to hide itself. 

“Remind me why so many people are here?” Tony couldn’t help but notice how Thor was also stifling a laugh in the corner of the room with Clint, exchanging money of what he could only assume was another bet. 

“No reason. Just wanted to get us in one place and catch up” Steve mumbled. Stephen finally looked up, breathing deeply before speaking. 

“I’m just putting it out there that I could send any of you to another dimension. Just thought. You’d all know” He individually looked at each person in the room threateningly, or as threateningly as the exhausted sorcer could muster. They all nodded back, deciding not to push the poor me any further. 

“You know we don’t care right? This is all fun and games, we’re glad you’re happy” Bruce wisely switched the mood, easing the tension in the air a bit. Tony and Stephen gave reluctant sighs of understanding, still shaken up but relieved. Somewhat. Tony barely got another breath in when the door slammed open. 

“Hey guys! I heard we were having a meeting? I just got back from my field trip and hi Mr. Stark- holy shit is that a hickey?” Peter blabbered just a bit too long. His eyes scanned the room, at Stephen, at the chuckling Thor and Clint, and the money being passed around. He gulped. 

“Well Mr. Stark have a nice day Aunt May says hi!” And with a heavy slam of the door and a faint screaming, Tony couldn’t help himself from banging his head on the table and growling an angry “fuck you” to the fellow people in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor peter

**Author's Note:**

> Was tempted to make Stephen say “I’m gonna pre dude” (like from game grumps) but unfortunately didn’t go through. Stay tuned for Stephen’s time in the spotlight :^)


End file.
